


And there was only one bed

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil/Lalli if you squint, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil and Lalli share a room while visiting the Madsen farm. Obviously there's only one bed in it.





	And there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stop kicking me!

Emil opened the door, stopped and stared at the small room he and Lalli had been shown to.

”There's only one bed!” he called down the stairs.

”I am positive the two of you can make it work!” Mikkel called back.

Emil let out a sigh and stepped into the room, Lalli following close behind. They put their backpacks down and Emil sat on the bed, looked at Lalli. Lalli was paler than usual, dressed in both his own and Emil's sweaters. He stood quietly in the middle of the room, waiting for Emil to tell him what to do.

”So, how do we do this?”

Lalli tilted his head and Emil leaned against the wall.

”Do we share or do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

”Floor”, Lalli confirmed and started sliding down under the bed. Emil grabbed him and sat him on the bed.

”You are not sleeping on the floor while you are sick. No way. Either we share or _I_ sleep on the floor.”

”You'll hurt.”

”Yeah well, at least you won't get sicker.”

”Share.”

”Are you okay with that?”

Lalli shrugged.

”It's you. I'll be fine.”

”Okay then”, Emil yawned and stretched. ”Bed now? I feel like I could sleep for eons!”

Lalli nodded and they changed into their pyjamases before getting into the bed. Emil took the spot closest to the wall and Lalli curled up next to him, somehow still leaving enough room for him to move around a little. He didn't need to though, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He woke up with his face pressed against the wall and something repeatedly hitting his calves. He blinked, pulled the cover over his head. Whatever it was hit him harder and he turned around. Gray eyes stared at him and he groaned.

”Stop kicking me.”

”Cold.”

”Kicking me won't make you warmer.”

”Stupid.”

”I'm not the one kicking!”

”You wouldn't wake. Tried shaking.”

Emil pulled a hand over his face and sighed.

”I'm awake now, what do you want?”

Lalli turned his back towards Emil, slid closer and pulled Emil's arm around himself. Emil shook his head, buried his face in Lalli's hair and laughed.

”Warm now?”

”Warm now.”


End file.
